


Lo, They Come

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9030914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #670: Snapean Advent Carols - Lo, He Comes,  and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #16: Secret Santa.Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #670: Snapean Advent Carols - Lo, He Comes, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #16: [Secret Santa](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/christmas-2014-secret-santa_zpscndaallf.png).
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Lo, They Come

~

“There,” said Harry, lowering his wand. 

Severus glanced up from his book. “Is there enough tinsel?” he deadpanned. “You missed an inch above the door.” 

“That’s for mistletoe,” Harry said, grinning. 

“Naturally.” Severus sighed. “How many are coming?” 

“Just the Weasleys, so…eighteen? It’ll be fun, especially Secret Santa.” 

Severus shuddered. Visitors and party games. Merlin help him. 

“Thanks for letting me do this,” said Harry. He slid into Severus’ lap, displacing the book. “I’ll reward you later.” 

“Oh?”

“Yep.” Leaning in, Harry kissed him. Within moments, the Floo opened. 

“Lo, the hordes come,” intoned Severus. “Let the games begin.” 

~

The Weasleys' visit went well. They entertained themselves, Molly brought tons of food, and when they began singing Advent carols, Severus joined in since he knew the words. “Lo, He comes with clouds descending—”

The Secret Santa was successful, too, especially when Ronald whooped over the Chudley Cannons season tickets Severus had gifted him. 

All in all, the evening was a success, and Severus even managed to catch Harry under the mistletoe several times. 

When everyone was gone, Harry clasped his hand. “You had fun!” 

“Perhaps.” Severus smirked. “You still owe me a reward, however.” 

“Slytherin.” Harry laughed. “Of course.” 

~

Listening to Harry’s babbling as he slid his tongue in and out of his arsehole, Severus smiled. The green skirt Harry wore was Severus’ favourite, his ‘reward’. Merlin, but Severus loved Harry in a skirt…

Moving back, Severus slid his tongue over Harry’s balls. 

“Please,” Harry whimpered. 

And that was what Severus had been waiting for. Rising up, he pushed inside Harry. He didn’t last long, nor did Harry, who he’d been teasing for a while. 

After they both came, Severus gathered Harry close. 

“Brilliant,” Harry whispered. 

Severus hummed his agreement. The only gift he needed lay in his arms. 

~


End file.
